Sopheriel Angel
Sopheriel Angel, '''referred to as '''Sophie by her friends, is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She is part of The Angel (fairy tale) and is a new student to Ever After High. She is on the Royal side because she wants her destiny and loves every moment of it. She is the next Angel to protect everyone and make sure that the destiny they follow, whether if it was written or rewritten, that they are at least happy with the decisions they made. She is a big enthusiast on choosing one's destiny but that doesn't make her rebel, she is actually fulfilling her duties. Portrayal In English, Character Personality Kind and sweet, Sopheriel thinks highly of choices made by the students of Ever After High, whether good or bad, she will ensure that they are happy with them. She really feels like choosing whether to be a Royal or Rebel isn't all it turns out to be. Appearance Sopheriel has long, golden blonde hair, blue eyes and light pink lipstick. Her hair is very big, and is half up and the rest is let down. She also has a dove-like headband on. Sopheriel and her family are known for their stylish wings. Her wings are small compared to her father and older brother. But her wings are magnificent and breathtaking of course and they play a key part in her story. On the end of her wings, there are multi-colored feathers resembling the ones on Moonlight, her companion and Aura, the companion of Selena Fauna. Fairy Tale Main article: The Angel (Fairy Tale) Relationships Family Sopheriel is the daughter of the Angel and the successor in protecting all creatures. She is the only daughter and she has an older twin brother named Gabriel Angel. Friends Before and after having trouble with Lucinda Umbra, Sopheriel always thought of her as a friend and never changed that thought. She loves her and clearly states her as her best friend forever after.''A Magic Spell'' She knew Selena Fauna, even before entering Ever After High. Pet She has a Pegasus companion named Moonlight.[[Sopheriel Angel's diary|Sopheriel Angel's 'Signature - Royals' diary]] She gave Aura to Selena a longtime ago, indicating that Sopheriel knew Selena before entering Ever After High. Romance Sopheriel has a high liking to a Alistair Wonderland because his riddles make her laugh. Timeline * June 06,2015: Creator is requesting trademark for Sopheriel Angel. * June 24, 2015: Sopheriel Angel makes her diary debut in ''Sopheriel Angel's 'Signature - Royals' diary''. * July 03, 2015: Sopheriel Angel officially made her book debut in ''A Magic Spell''. * July 04, 2015: The cover to ''Enchanted Journey'' is revealed, revealing her current appearance and her profile art is to be revealed. Notes * Her name, "Sopheriel" is a combination of "Sophie" and "Ariel". It is also a reference to angelic names. * Sopheriel is the counterpart to Lucinda Umbra. Both of their birth dates are both on the 31st. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals